1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a game play method wherein a bet with respect to numbers which appear on a plurality of dice is made.
2. Description of Related Art
Games which are conventionally played in casinos include one game wherein a bet with respect to numbers which appear on a plurality of dice is made. A representative example of such a game is Sic Bo. Other examples of such a game are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,563, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,955, the US Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0030393 and the US Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0036380.
In such a game, a player cannot place a bet on numbers other than the numbers which appear on the plurality of dice. Specifically, the player cannot make a new bet which differs from a base bet with respect to the numbers which appear on the plurality of dice.
Casinos have eagerly awaited the creation of a new game which can be progressed by simultaneously using a plurality of dice in such a game. The newly created game would allow a player to make a new bet which differs from the base bet.